


o o

by SaxSpieler



Category: Runescape
Genre: Filling plotholes, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, headcanons ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxSpieler/pseuds/SaxSpieler
Summary: Akrisae…the Doomed?Yes, that sounds right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A look into Akrisae's opinions on the other Barrows Brothers and a reason for why he sometimes shows up while fighting Gregorovic. Headcanons ahoy.

Where am I?

_Who_ am I?

Master.

Please, tell me.

_Akrisae…the Doomed?_

Yes, that sounds right.

That sounds like me.

There are six others down here. Who are they?

My _brothers?_

But I have no brothers. I was an only child, I think.

Not anymore?

Oh…

Very well.

Hello, brothers.

***

_Ahrim._ He’s…I don’t like him.

Possessive.

Seething.

He sees conspiracies around each corner, even where there are none.

_Dharok._ I can’t say I trust him.

Reluctant.

Defiant.

I fear he may be conspiring against our master. Why doesn’t Ahrim notice?

_Guthan._ I pity him.

Regretful.

Indecisive.

Would he have done as I did? Take a killing blow for a friend?

Or, the wife of a friend, at least?

Perhaps he would.

_Karil._ I admit that I fear him.

Secretive.

Sneaky.

I wouldn’t be surprised if he was our master’s favorite.

_Torag._ Another that I am wary of.

Silent.

Brutish.

Something about him sparks long-dead disgust within me.

_Verac._ My roommate.

Mercurial.

Deceptive.

He has something to hide, I’m sure of it.

…

I want to be an only child again.

***

Why did I do it?

_Why???_

I shouldn’t have.

I should’ve just stayed where I was and let her die…

***

Master. I don’t want to be here anymore.

_Please._

The brothers. They grate on my nerves.

…

A new job?

The Heart?

A position under your general?

Fine.

Just, please, get me out of these catacombs.

***

_THIS WAS A MISTAKE._

What is this monster you’ve made, master???

The _teeth!_

The _laughter!_

Arms and legs are not supposed to bend that way!

Oh… _Adrius?_

You’re here?

Well, maybe this won’t be too bad.

_I hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title comes from a friend on Skype who started referring to Akrisae as 'o o' because that's what his face looks like when he's a wight.


End file.
